


Your World [Four/Tobias Eaton]

by taexhuyng



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexhuyng/pseuds/taexhuyng
Summary: Tomorrow, Jessica will have to make a decision.Tomorrow, Jessica will have to change her life.With the pressure of her family's expectations weighing on her shoulders, Jessica struggles to find her way. Upon the results of her aptitude test, she feels even more conflicted and now has to go with her heart to figure out where she wants to belong.The big question is; should she stay or should she go?





	1. Make a decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Cece.
> 
> This is the first time I'm posting on ao3 so this is exciting. I posted this fanfiction on wattpad in 2017, but now that I am rewriting it, I thought I would also post it on here. 
> 
> I'm not very sure how ao3 works yet so please bare with me! Also, I'm not a native english speaker.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> P.S:  
> I post edits on @/trikrubitch and @/taexhuyng on instagram!

This is the day.

This is the day everything will change. I will never see my family or my friends ever again.

This is the day I will abandon them.

The test must be wrong. I expected to get Erudite...or Amity or Dauntless or Abnegation— anything other than Candor. The test has to be wrong.

I can't stay here forever. I feel suffocated, needing to tell the truth even if it'll hurt the other. I'm the least Candor out of everyone here.

I've lied. I'm not an honest person.

"I got Erudite on my aptitude test." Mary smiles, popping a cherry tomato into her mouth. "I'm really not mad at it." She speaks as she chews

"Ugh, Erudite." Jonathan snarls. "The sound of it makes me feel sick. I hate smart people." He points to his mouth and pretends to vomit while making gagging sounds.

Mary lowers her eyes at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. What did you get?" She says, pressing her plump lips together into a line.

Jonathan grins, bringing his hands up to the side of the table and starts drumming too loudly, causing other people in the lunch room to look at us with a frown on their faces.

"D—D—Dauntless!" He announces with a deep voice and I choke on what I was chewing. He gives me a questioning look. "What?"

"I—I'm sorry. I just didn't think you would grt that." I try to supress a smile and Jonathan's brows furrow. "What? You just don't seem like the person." I shrug and spread some butter on my toast.

After a few seconds of silence and Jonathan giving me the devil's eyes, Mary finally speaks up, trying to lighten up the mood again. "What about you Ashton?"

"Guess." Ashton narrows his eyes and Mary leans forward, pressing her index fingers against her temples as if she knows telepathy. Her eyes close and her forehead crinkles just a little as she concentrates.

"Hmm..." She hums until she suddenly open her eyes wide. "Candor."

Ashton stares at her, us waiting in anticipation. "You've done it again." He confidently says and Mary throws her hands in the air.

"Yes!" She laughs, giving him a high five. "Of course, you got Candor."

"Hey! At least I can stay with my family." He says.

"You don't need to choose Candor just because you got it..." I mumble, staring down at my plate, and I feel them all look at me.

"Jessica...what did you get?" Ashton asks rather awkwardly, sensing my discomfort.

My head is a mess right now. I'm not thinking clear. It's only 6:30 in the morning. The choosing ceremony is so unnecessarily early. Is it healthy to be this stressed this early?

"Jessica!" Mary coos, waving her hand in front of me and I raise my head.

"Guess." I manage to smile a little and she does the same as before, leaning forward and closing her eyes.

"Well, you definitely didn't get Candor. I can already tell you that." She says with a slight groan.

But I did.

"Oh! You got—"

"All initiation members, please proceed to your dorms to walk to the initiation ceremony at once." The monitor voice interrupts her and I never get to hear what she wanted to say.

My heart drops and my stomach flips. My hands start to sweat and my body aches.

We turn to look at each other and we somehow think the same thing. In sync, we all grab each others hands as if to pray and we just give each other a sad smile.

"I love you all so much." Mary says and if I think I can see tears at the brim of her eyes.

"Love you too." Jonathan, Ashton, and I all say at the same time. We let out a laugh together before we stand up and make our way out.

+++

Don't be nervous, Jessica. Nervous equals mistakes, and in this case— I don't want to be making any mistakes. If I choose wrong, I will have to live with that decision my entire life.

I swallow hard, when my family and I step  
into the ceremony at the headquarters of Erudite. The room is humid from all the people occupying it, but the room is clean. Almost too clean that it's annoying.

My mother grabs a hold of my hand and gives me a squeeze before I look up at her. She smiles at me, looking a bit apologetic—sad even.

As we make our way to our seats, I get a glimpse of the stone bowls at the front of the hall.

Broken glass in Candor represents honesty, Soil in Amity represents the peaceful farmers, plain grey rocks in Abnegation represents their simplicity to their life, Water in Erudite represents clear intelligence, and hot charcoal in Dauntless represents bravery.

I've never seen the bowls in real life before and it almost feels like I'm seeing a myth of some kind. We've only seen them in books and photos before. Choosing factions and serving our faction has been out life's purpose since after the war. It's what we've always known. There's no generation left from the war which means no one knows anything better than we do now. Everyone is set on the goal that we are raised to achieve.

But which do I belong to?

I wanna punch myself in the face for not thinking about this before.— or I mean, I have but I've only had a little less than 24 hours to think. I couldn't even sleep from worrying so much.

"Welcome fellow citizens of Chicago. Today is the day one decision will change your entire life." Jeanine Matthews stands at the platform with her hands together, a blue tight fitting dress and her hair blonde and short. "Here we have the factions. Candor, Erudite, Amity, Abnegation and Dauntless. You will have to take a knife and donate a pinch of your blood to the faction you want to belong in. Good luck."

I don't know if her speech was supposed to be inspiring or comforting, but that did not calm my nerves.

Today is the day one decision will change your entire life.

Gee, thanks, I totally didn't know that.

The first to choose is a girl who's also from Candor. Her hair is short— cut just below her ears. She doesn't seem nervous at all. She basically skips her way onto the platform.

The crowd all wait in anticipation as she pushes the knife into her palm and slides it down, causing blood to appear on the surface if her dark skin. She holds her hand under the other and takes a deep breath before she let's the blood fall onto the hot coal. The room is so quiet that I can hear it sissles when it hits.

"Dauntless." Marcus from Abnegations announces, standing close to the bowls. Everyone claps and the girl smiles and walks over to the dauntless who gives her a pat on the back and a seat for her to sit in.

Candor, Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Amity...

Thirty minutes go by and it still hasn't been my turn yet. Maybe they forgot to sign me up?

Candor, Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Amity...

I put my hand on my chest to feel my heart, feeling it pound so hard it hurts. I feel my younger sister, Ygritte place her hand on mine. I turn and see her smile.

Another person I'll have to leave.

"Next... Jessica Bennett, candor-born." I stop breathing as I hear my name come out of Marcus' mouth.

My head turn to look at my mother and she looks nervous, sad and happy at the same time. She stands up and pulls me with her.

"You go, Baby." She kisses me on the forehead and I give her, my father and Ygritte a hug. Each time, I take a deep breath, trying to remember their smell— how they feel in my arms.

Every step down the stairs is heavy and loud. The pressure of the crowds eyes on me feel like pins and needles in my back— like a scratch I can't reach to relieve the pain.

I try to look forward and decide my decision. I still don't know what to choose.

I step up to the platform and Marcus smiles at me, his smile lines showing. I look back at my family for a second and my mother nods in approval.

My heart drops again.

I grab the knife that's been placed on the table and bring it up to the back of my hand. I slice a thin layer of my skin and I stop myself from letting out a hiss as it stings. As the blood starts appearing, I look at the bowls.

Candor, Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Amity...

Maybe, it's best to stay with my family if I really don't know where I belong. Maybe, I should just trust the test.

I raise my hand over Candor, my heart beating way faster than it should. The blood drips slowly to the edge of my hand and I squeeze it so it can go faster.

Everyone's waiting.

When the blood starts to travel faster and create a drop, I look over at the other bowls in front of me.

Candor, Abnegation—

I don't think—I just do it.

I move my hand and just as it's above the bowl, the drop hits and it sissles.

My eyes widen and I stop breathing.

Oh no.

"Dauntless!" Marcus announces and I look back at my family. They're frowning. They're dissapointed in me.

No, no, no, no...

I left them behind. I abandoned them.

I've made a mistake and I can never take it back.


	2. Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't know how to put text into italics and so on, but I hope you guys will understand anyways what I've written without the obvious "umph" to it, if you know what I'm saying heheh

What did I do? What did I do?! 

I stare at my clenched fist above the dauntless bowl, seeing it drip more and more.

"Miss.Bennett." The voice which I recognize as Marcus brings me back to reality and he hands me a bandaid. I don't say anything, only bow my head and turn to walk off the platform.

The crowd only seems like dots of different colors now; orange and yellow, black and white, blue, and black and red.

As I approach the black and red figures, one of the Dauntless-born stands up and pats me on the back, giving up their seat for me. Averting my eyes from my family as much as possible, I keep my eyes down and sit down.

I chew the inside of my mouth as I wait for us to leave. One after one, more and more teenagers my age sit down, colors mixing into each other— something you don't see very often. My knee bobs up and down and I can't keep still.

This was a mistake. I'll never see my family again—

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my knee, keeping my leg from bouncing any further. I look over to my right to see a boy with brown short hair and all black look at me.

"Relax." He says in a deep soothing voice as I meet his eyes. He isn't smiling, just staring at me with arched eyebrows creating wrinkles on his forehead, his mouth set into a line. He must be a bit older. I slowly nod and he takes his hand away from my knee and laces it with his other.

Even though the Dauntless man told me to calm down, I can't help but still feel my breath hitching in my throat. It burns, and when I watch as my friends choose their factions, it only becomes worse.

Mary chose Erudite,

Ashton chose Candor,

And Jonathan chose Candor— not Dauntless.

I made him do that.

He should've trusted the test and so should I have as well.

+++

The choosing ceremony is finally over, but is it really a relief?

When everyone starts to file out— starting with Dauntless since they're the ones seated closest to the exit— I bring myself to look up at my family one last time and I see my sister hugging my parents.

She's crying.

What did I do?

A Dauntless-born places her hand on my back and with a smile, she leads me out.

I keep my eyes on Ygritte and my parents for as long as I can until we're out the door. When we reach the stairs which leads us down to the main entrance, someone in the front cheers and then everyone starts running— initiates taking two more seconds to process the action before we follow them.

There's this glint in the dauntless eyes, almost like they're glittering in the sunlight as we get out and start running on the pavement. It's hard to blend into the crowd— to belong— with my white blouse and black dress pants. Especially not, when they make their way up the grassy hill where the train track pillars stand and start climbing.

I have to stop, look up, and process what the hell these people are doing. They're quick. I've never seen anything like it— so many people willingly risking their safety like this. Dauntless members push initiates forward, threatening and teasing them with words that would make them climb, and they do.

I watch as the Candor girl who was the first to choose start to climb onto the shaking pillar, legs trembling despite the excitement she portrayed as she stood up to decide her future.

People walk past me, or more like through me, causing me to almost lose my footing and fall over, but I manage to stand my ground, and my head slightly turns to the side as I hear a Dauntless-born threaten an Erudite-born.

"C'mon, you pussy. This is Dauntless. You gotta do this to survive. This is it. This is what you chose. Now you gotta follow us and do as we say. You need to learn the Dauntless way of things. Climb or become factionless. You choose." The Dauntless-born's voice sounds murky and raspy.

I have desperate need of telling him to "shut the fuck up", but I'm not going to do that.

The Erudite-born comes to his senses, finally accepting his choice, and he heads for the train track pillars. At that moment, the Dauntless-born looks at me, and I turn around and grab the pillar.

The red pillar is cold and vibrates each time I manage to get up another half meter. The pillar is well structured so it's easy to climb on and within two minutes, I'm on the top.

But it doesn't stop there.

A train is coming and I stand still, catching my breath, as I feel relieved that we're taking the train, but it doesn't stop. It goes right past me and it sets everyone off. The Dauntless members run and run and run, forcing initiates along and I fight the urge to stop as my legs throb and my throat burns from breathing so heavily.

Then, someone jumps onto the side of the train. My eyes widen, watching as the Dauntless member opens the door and start letting people in. I look behind me and, of course, I'm one of the last ones, surprisingly the Candor girl behind me.

One by one they disappear into the train until there's only us left. I get close to the door and someone reaches for my hand. I recognize it. Was it the boy who talked to me at the ceremony?

I take the hand and swing into the cart, hitting the floor a little too hard and onto someone's foot. I look up, but I don't manage to get a glimpse of their face as they move away from me too quickly.

Wow, thanks for the help.

Soon after, the Candor girl also gets swung into the cart, and the boy who helped us in leans against the window beside and breathes heavily.

It's not the boy from the ceremony who put a hand on my knee and calmed me down. It's the Erudite-born that was behind me. This boy looks a lot kinder, soft-looking hair that has been ruined by all the running and clings onto his forehead because of all the sweat.

When our eyes meet, he smiles. "I'm William." He says.

"Jessica." I introduce my name back and we both look over at the Candor girl on the floor catching her breath.

"Christina." She lets out, voice strained, almost sounding in pain.

"Many Candor, I see." Another Candor walks up to us, hands on his hips. "I'm Al."

"Hey." William briefly says, barely audible, as he catches another breath. I sit on the floor, close to Christina, who doesn't seem very brave and excited anymore.

Only a minute passes before someone screams and everyone's attention is drawn to the front of the train.

Someone jumped.

I crawl over to the still open door and one by one, the Dauntless members jump onto a building on the side, rolling or losing footing.

"So, the rumors are true, huh? Dauntless are really crazy." William lets out a short laugh, though not looking very happy. "Oh, what the hell."

"Will—" Al doesn't get to finish his sentence as William jumps out, landing on the building with a roll. Al looks at us. "We need to jump." And seconds after, he jumps too, leaving Christina and I with some other initiates still in the cart.

"Factionless is at the end of this line." She looks at me with a serious tone in her voice. "Either that or we jump."

We stand up when we see that the building in ending soon. "On three?" I say unsure and she nods. I hold onto the door frame so hard that my hand is turning white. They make it look so easy— like they did not just jump out of a moving train.

"One...two....three!" I start running towards the edge and feel my legs come off the ground. I jump over the gap between the train and building and land on my feet, but I immediately start rolling and feel a jolt of pain go through my leg.

"Fuck." I let out, air barely coming out as my chest tightens at the pain in my leg.

"Are you okay?" She asks, placing a hand on my shoulder as I sit up. I nod, clenching my jaw as I roll up my dusty dress pants and see a scratch on the side on my lower thigh. "Wait, shit, he's started talking." She pulls me up and drag me towards the crowd of initiates and Dauntless members.

Someone's standing on the ledge of the building, speaking. "Initiates. My name is Eric and one of the leaders of Dauntless. You have passed your first test. I see most of you have made it." The leader has piercing all over his face and tattoos on his arms.

Some people stayed on the train. They failed.

"Now for the next one. If you want to get into Dauntless headquarters; you'll have to jump." He continues.

"Again?" Someone mumbles quietly beside me and I gulp. Eric points behind him. There's a building further down with a hole in the roof. You can't see what there is down there. It's completely black.

"What's down there?" William asks what everyone wants to know, squinting his eyes to help his eyes focus at the man who shadows the blazing sun.

"I guess you'll have to find out." He smirks. "Who's first?"

Everyone looks around, waiting for someone to volunteer, but everyone stays just as quiet as the other.

"Okay." Eric sighs deeply, sounding a bit annoyed at our cowardness. "Then I'll have to choose."

The air feels thick and I need to look down so I don't become blind from the sun. The person standing in front of me have lost their shoe—

"You," Eric finally says and I get this bad feeling in my stomach. "You with the brown hair from Candor."

It could be Christina or Al. It doesn't have to be me. There are other Candors here.

But when I look up, I see Eric's finger pointing right at me. As I meet his eyes, he immediately jumps off the ledge. I hesitate, but the look in his eyes makes me think he'll kill me if I don't do it.

I step up, clenching my fist to not show how much I'm shaking. My knees almost give in as I get up and look down. The breeze which runs through my hair is cold despite the heat and I swallow hard, trying to calm my breathing which comes out shaky each time.

"Today initiate." I hear Eric again, but his voice more impatient.

Just jump, Jessica. Just jump.

My feet are stuck on the ledge as if someone put glue all over the bottom of my shoes.

Just jump. If you don't do it, you won't pass. Just do it.

The initiates eyes almost pierce a hole through my back and just as I think Eric will open his mouth again to rush me— or even push me— I close my eyes, clench my fists and put my foot before the other and jump.


End file.
